


Whisper of the Past

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Ancient magic, F/F, Flirting, Slavery from a Sith POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: A Sith Lord and her slave seek answers to what killed one of the Sith Lord's paramours in ancient ruins on Tatooine.





	Whisper of the Past

 

“I found something!”

The glow from Lord Teragor’s violet lightsaber turned Whisper’s pink skin almost purple.

The Sith moved to join her slave, careful of her footing in the mostly-collapsed cavern. This place was both old and practically destroyed.

_ And whatever it was that lived here killed Keighlah. _

Didn’t just kill her. Took possession of her body and walked her around like a Force-damned puppet until the Sith sent to clean up this fripping mess had killed her and the rest of the infected team, including the droids.

Who’d heard of sorcery that could possess  _ droids  _ too?

Teragor had seen some kark in her time since the violent end of her apprenticeship, but she’d never seen  _ that  _ before.

Whisper crouched by something that appeared to be a low-hanging smoke. Given their light source, Teragor found she couldn’t be certain if it was actually white, or purple as well.

“I’m sorry, Master. I thought I saw something in it.” Whisper reached out to the vapor.

Teragor grabbed the Twi’lek’s hand, yanking it back. “What are you thinking?”

The Sith reared back as the mist lunged up and  _ in  _ through Whisper’s eyes and nose.

Letting go of the tattooed wrist, Teragor took several steps back, saber held in a defensive grip now and laying her hand on her second hilt.

_ Not quite as cleaned up as the report claimed. Why am I not surprised? _

While Teragor felt disgusted with how the whole situation had been handled, the overconfidence and incompetence had left behind something she would need if Keighlah was to be avenged.

Knowledge.

Whisper turned, eyes glowing with a new, unnatural light.

Teragor reached out with her empty hand, seizing her slave in the Force and pinning her to the floor on her back while keeping a healthy distance.

Now for the tricky part.

Giving one last glance around to check for any immediate threats, Teragor focused.

She pushed her consciousness into the damaged Twi’lek’s mind, and found herself met by a presence slamming back against her. It threw her awareness back out, but she had sensed something of Whisper left.

“You’re in there somewhere,” Teragor purred. “Let’s see if we can’t get you out.”

_ I need to find out if Whisper can hear me. This will be easier if she fights from within while I fight from without. I won’t be able to dislodge this influence on my own. What would wake Whisper’s dormant mind? _

Ah, yes.

A few choice words of praise usually reserved for the bedroom had the Twi’lek’s body shuddering, and the Sith Pureblood could sense its awakened need.

_ So you  _ can  _ hear me, through that fog. _

This time, when Teragor crashed her way through the physical barrier into the possessed one’s brain, she met an answering growl. Grasping Whisper’s presence in the Force, Teragor drove power into smashing the invading presence into a corner, Whisper claiming control of everything Teragor freed until at last Whisper closed doors over the subdued guest.

As Teragor shifted to allow her eyes to accept outside signals again, she found Whisper swaying, face pale.

“It’s not gone.” Whisper’s voice grated even more harshly than the usual gravel donated by her damaged throat. “It will come back?”

“Of that I have no doubt. How are you feeling?”

Whisper pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. “ _ Terrible. _ ”

“The sudden urge to touch whatever that was, I’m assuming it was an external desire planted into your subconscious. It could explain how the team was taken over. Keighlah was as unlikely to touch an unresearched artifact as you are.”

“It knows it doesn’t have the strength to survive long out here.” Whisper cocked her head, wincing. “It wants to find something. I saw a very clear image of a sphere. I think it’s some sort of transportation device or perhaps a guide of some sort to whatever this thing wants.”

“You shall draw it for me.”

Whisper gave a nod. “Of course, Master. Do you think it  _ could  _ be Rakatan?”

“I think we’ll find out, Whisper. And I think we won’t be trying to exorcise your guest for a while.”

“I understand. Perhaps we should keep me locked in the cage until this is over?”

“Well,” Teragor smirked, “there  _ are  _ things worth some risk.”

Whisper smiled back, lekku twitching in anticipation. “Of course, Master.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teragor and Whisper's story continues in the fan novel [Strange Necessity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950454)


End file.
